joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Verbose Man
Summary I shall greet a human wiki wanderer of this wiki named by a creator of this omniverse, who choses to go by the name of "Ryukama", as you shall and will address me by the same, as I chose to be called The Verbose Man. I find enjoyment in acting as this word called Verbose, as speaking for a very lengthy and continued time is appropiate coaching for the lungs that I use to store my air that I breath, then let out. Well then, would you find excitement and enjoyment in performing an act called "Sparring?" Powers and Stats Tier: I find no interest or enjoyment in these things used to scale people to see what their power is, as I find no use or worthiness in these kind of concepts made by it's owners. Name: You, a wiki wanderer, shall address me as I choose, as I choose to be addressed as "The Verbose Man". Origin: I originate from the site, most popularly known as The Internet, but the creator of this page decides to move me to the fictional un-official verse known as Breadverse Unlimited Gender: I find no pleasure in wanderers assuming my gender. Age: I have lived my whole life eating and drinking in the Internet ever since it was made by it's creator. Classification: I have no idea on what should I be known for or being classified as. Powers and Abilities: I have the ability to manipulate these things well known as Concepts, as well as having the ability to manipulate speaking alot of words and lengthening them. I also have the ability to manipulate the opponent's powers, techniques, and abilities, having the ability to absorb them right into my body, it becoming one with me. I also posess the ability to grab, create, and control manipulations and those who posess the same abilities as me. I also possess the ability to accelerate and control mortals and immortals ability to go fast, as I possess the ability to make them move at a very gentle and slow pace, to a very high-speed and rapid speed. I also possess the ability to do this thing that manipulates the story and lore of any fictional verse, also known as manipulating the plot, using it to my advantage to change things and to attack the opponent. I also have the possession to manipulate the things that create the powers, abilities, and techniques of the opponent, known as the statistics, and the concepts that created and made it function is called DATA. I also have the possession to..... (Ask Bread if you wanna see all the powers) Attack Potency: I have found this concept boring and unenjoyable. Speed: ''' I have found this concept boring and unenjoyable.' 'Lifting Strength: ' I have found this concept boring and unenjoyable.' 'Striking Strength: ' I have found this concept boring and unenjoyable.' 'Durability: ''' I have found this concept boring and unenjoyable. Stamina: I have found this concept short-lasting and boring Range: I have found this concept very short-lasting and short-reaching. Standard Equipment: I do not posess any equipment or gear for any sparring matches with any entities or wiki-wanderers. Intelligence: I am the most intelligent person in this whole entire fictional/real life verse, being able to speak many lengthened and everlasting sentences that is able to make the reader's eyes red from trying to analyze and see what the main subject in particular is about and then trying to summarize it. I also know the mathematical angle of successfully getting a landed water bottle on it's bottom on the ground or any other platform. I also can read and recite all of the periodic table without experiencing any trouble or stuttering during my words and sentences. Weaknesses: What did you fcking say about me? You little desu?. You can count on me to be there to bring your damn life to a hellish end. I’ll put you in so much pain that it’ll make Jesus being nailed to a cross in the desert look like a diddly-darn back massage on a tropical island. I don’t give a how many reps you have or how tough you are IRL, how well you can fight, or how many guns you own to protect yourself. I’ll show up at your house when you aren’t home. I’ll turn all the lights on in your house, leave all the water running, open your fridge door and not close it, and turn your gas stove burners on and let them waste gas. You’re going to start stressing the heck out, your blood pressure will triple, and you’ll have a heart attack. You’ll go to the hospital for a heart operation, and the last thing you’ll see when you’re being put under in the operating room is me hovering above you, dressed like a doctor. When you wake up after being operated on, wondering what ticking time bomb is in your chest waiting to go off. You’ll recover fully from your heart surgery. And when you walk out the front door of the hospital to go home I’ll run you over with my car out of no where and kill you like Darkness Stingy ran over Sportacus during their rematch in the Lazytown Civil War. (That escalation was REALLY big xD) TL;DR Gets TRIGGERED over people thinking he has weaknesses or can win against him (Which people actually can win against him, it's just he doesn't want them to win.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:You shall add a category that is as twice as bigger than a normal word. Category:Word Category:WORDS Category:DETAILS Category:LOTS Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:The Internet Category:V E R B O S E